A succubus's love
by Suiborg
Summary: Morrigan falls in love with a human, and an old rival shows up to screw it all up. Part 2 up part 1 fixed, I hope.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is part1 of 2, it is meant to stand on its own, but there will be more in a month or so.  
A/N: there are some places where (1/4) shows up, this is a fanfiction error and not one on my part, it is meant as an elipse (3 periods), nothing more, nothing less. ALSO some lines are joining where they should not, again a fanfiction error and not mine.  
A/N: I had another version of the written up, I like this better. I reworked the story slightly and made it more factual (well, as factual as a fictional story can be)  
A/N: I completed Thought's with parentheses and other author notes are written in brackets. (maybe this will give you more insight as to what is going through my head)

Disclaimer: Morrigan (Mori, Mora) and Lilith (Lilly) Aensland, Felicia, Hsien-Ko (Lei-Lei), Gallon (John Talbain), Q-bee (Q), Berial, Donovan, and Zabel (Lord Raptor) are all © Capcom Co., LTD. Aliecia, Steve, Riona, Nurani, Yureki, Ivan, Travis Moorely and Xalin are all mine.  
NOTE: In parentheses are the minor names that I used for these characters, some are the Japanese names, others are the American ones, and still others are nicknames I made up.

Morrigan Aensland likes to visit the human dimension from time to time.  
Whenever she goes she visits only one man.

Morrigan takes the familiar walk to the house and knocks on the door, however unexpectantly a lady answers it.

Morrigan: Who're you?  
Lady: I'm Lilly.  
Morrigan: Aensland?  
Lilly: Yea, how'd you know?  
Morrigan: It's me, Morrigan, you know, the ruler of Makai.  
Lilly: I see¼ What are you doing here?  
Morrigan: Lilith, Steve is my boyfriend.  
Lilith: He's my boyfriend.  
Morrigan: My own sister... (stealing my boyfriend)  
Lilith: He didn't say he had a girlfriend. I'm sorry.  
Morrigan: We are succubi you know, we're irresistible.  
Lilith: So how do you know he didn't have a girlfriend himself?  
Morrigan: I asked him. I'm not trying to seduce him either; I've got a handle on my powers.  
Lilith: You're lucky, I still don't.  
Morrigan: What interest do you have in him?  
Lilith: He'd be a nice addition to the ranks, he's strong and kind.  
Morrigan: So you intend to sire my boyfriend?  
Lilith: I didn't know about that. I won't be seeing him anymore then. -walks inside-  
Donovan: Morrigan!  
Morrigan: Great¼ Company¼  
Donovan: I will kill you, and that will bring peace to this world!  
Morrigan: Yea, kill me, then a murderous succubus takes my place. What peace are you talking about? I'm not here to hurt anyone.  
Donovan: You must die!

Lilith walks back outside

Morrigan: Donovan, save it, or I'll be forced to do something to you.

Donovan persists and Morrigan defeats him with ease.

Morrigan: You gonna stop or do I have to kill you?  
Donovan: For the humans, I'll fight forever.  
Morrigan: I told you. -walks up to him- I'm not here to hurt anyone.  
Donovan: With you only comes death and destruction.  
Morrigan: With me comes peace, but you'll never see it. Sleep Donovan, sleep and dream, dream of me, and my defeat over you. -reaches to him and kisses him- This is the kiss of death. Goodbye Donovan. -Donovan turns into a skeleton-  
Lilith: That was smart, Steve's watching you. How do you think he's gonna take that? His girlfriend can kill him with a kiss.  
Morrigan: I doubt he'll take it well. Come on, let's explain this to him.  
Lilith: I guess..

They walk inside and find Steve near the upstairs window.

Morrigan: I know you saw that. Please do not fear me. -walks toward him-  
Steve: Go back to hell and stay away from me you nasty demon.  
Morrigan: I'm not a demon, and I'm not from hell either.  
Steve: Nobody has that kind of power.  
Morrigan: You mean no human has it. As you have no doubt guessed by now, I'm not human.  
Steve: Then take that Alien body of yours and stay away from me.  
Morrigan: OK, I've had enough of that. -paralyzes Steve so he cannot talk or move- I know this scares you, but I need you to listen to what I'm telling you. I'm a succubus. It's a secret I've kept from you for a year now, but I want you to know I will never hurt you and I never had the intention to. I love you deeply, and I did since the first day I met you.

Morrigan releases him from the paralysis and he runs to Lilith.

Steve: I don't believe you.  
Morrigan: I didn't think you would, but I tried anyway.  
Lilith: It is a lot to take in you know.  
Steve: Donovan was my best friend.  
Lilith: Donovan was a Darkstalker, just like we are.  
Steve: We? You're a succubus too?  
Lilith: Yes, I am a succubus as well. My intent was to sire you, but I didn't know Mori was seeing you. She's special, and she chose you. My real name isn't Lilly, it's Lilith.  
Steve: -quickly moves away from them both- I'm surrounded by demons... And best of all, the mother of all succubi.  
Lilith: I'm not the same Lilith. She was killed nearly 200 years ago.  
Steve: I have no reason to believe you.  
Lilith: Oh yes you do. You think what she did was scary? Imagine how scary dealing with someone like me would be, I haven't got full control of my powers yet. Mori has mastered hers.  
Morrigan: Well, I haven't mastered them yet, but I can control them.  
Steve: What do you mean she's chosen me?  
Morrigan: I love you. I have made sure you're protected. Even the most murderous of succubi have been near you only to keep you safe from other threats. I'm not any ordinary succubus. You don't have a girlfriend, you know just how many succubi like that?  
Steve: I do not, and really don't care.  
Morrigan: Really? Allow me to call them then.

Seconds later about 50 succubi surround Steve.

Steve: GET THEM AWAY FROM ME!  
Morrigan: I thought you didn't care.  
Steve: I do care, now get them away from here.  
Morrigan: Alecia please stay, but the rest of you leave here.

They leave as ordered.

Morrigan: You see? I'm the one who keeps you safe. Alecia's a close friend.  
Steve: Why's she just standing there?  
Alecia: I have no reason to do anything. I'm not here because I want to be.  
Steve: Why's that?  
Alecia: She's the ruler of Makai, and she's the one that tells us what we can and cannot do.  
Morrigan: I've never told you what to do, with the exception of leaving Steve alone. I don't order around my friends. Just because I have the rank doesn't mean I'm going to order you around.  
Lilith: Steve, I know we frighten you, but we are nothing to fear.  
Steve: They didn't look too friendly to me.  
Lilith: I mean the three of us.  
Alecia: Any friend of Morrigan's is a true friend and I'd die to protect them.  
Steve: I've got a succubus bodyguard? That's interesting.

Q-bee suddenly bursts into the room.

Morrigan: Alecia, please take Steve back to Makai with you, and keep him safe.  
Alecia: -walks up to Steve- We need to keep you away from Q. Please come with me. You can trust me.  
Steve: She betrayed my trust, why wouldn't you? -backs away-  
Alecia: Ok, We do this the way you hate. -paralyses Steve, grabs his arm, and they disappear-  
Morrigan: I wish she wouldn't have done that. Can you take care of Q?  
Lilith: Yea, I can. Go find Steve.  
Morrigan: I'll see you when you return to Makai. -returns to Makai-

meanwhile+

Alecia: I'm sorry I had to do that. -releases Steve from the paralysis-  
Steve: Stay away from me! -runs out of the room-

Steve darts randomly about the halls and runs into Yureki, a servant in the castle who looks human.

Yureki: Who're you?  
Steve: -speaking very slowly and out of breath- Alecia..  
Yureki: I see, follow me. -leads Steve to a room- go inside.  
Steve: Thank you. -walks inside and Yureki closes the door-

Moments later Alicia and Yureki meet up.

Alecia: Did you come across a human?  
Yureki: Yea, he's in your room.  
Alecia: That's gonna freak him out. -runs to her room and steps inside-

Alecia walks up to Steve.

Steve: Stay back! -backs away from her-  
Alecia: As you wish. I won't harm you. She brought you to my seduction room, this is where people go that I bring here for pleasure.

Steve dodges flames shooting out from the walls and floor.

Alecia: They won't hurt you, it's an illusion.  
Steve: What are you gonna do to me?  
Alecia: You're not here for me, you're here for Morrigan. I'm not going to anything but confine you till she arrives.  
Steve: Where am I?  
Alecia: You're in Aensland castle, in the heart of Makai.  
Steve: I'm in an alternant dimension?  
Alecia: Yes, you are in the home of succubi and other darkstalkers.  
Steve: other darkstalkers?  
Alecia: Werewolves, zombies, and vampires to name a few.

Steve goes to open the door that won't budge.  
Alecia grabs his hand and pulls him back to her.

Steve: Let go of me!  
Alecia: Do you want me to paralyze you again, or are you going to calm down?  
Steve: Let me go!  
Alecia: No, you can't be running around the castle, no one here knows who you are, and they will hurt you. There are thousands of succubi here. You're lucky that Yureki found you and not one of them. You just stay here and relax. I'm going to go find Morrigan. -walks to the door and closes it on her way out-

Morrigan runs into Alecia just a short way down the hall.

Morrigan: Where's Steve?  
Alecia: He's In my room. Don't worry, I didn't to do anything bad to him. He ran off in a room that he could leave. Yureki found him.  
Morrigan: Let's go.

Morrigan and Alecia walk into Alecia's seduction room where Steve is helpless to do anything.

Steve: Who are you?  
Morrigan: My name's Morrigan Aensland, the succubus you have been with for the past year.  
Steve: So you put a spell on me, and lied to me.  
Morrigan: I've had issues with humans before, I met up with a demon slayer. Since then I've used a fake identity to protect myself.  
Steve: Why did you kill Donovan?  
Alecia: Donovan was a dhampir.  
Steve: What's that?  
Morrigan: A dhampir is half-human, half-demon. Many demons and incubi like to prey on humans.  
Steve: What do you mean?  
Alecia: Just like what I did to you, incubi can do it to women. Demons are just really aggressive.  
Steve: What do you mean?  
Morrigan: Incubi and demons rape women. That is how a dhampir is born.  
Steve: Incubi rape women and succubi rape men...  
Alecia: I do not rape men, I seduce them. This means I have their consent. I've been around a few attacks by incubi, they aren't pretty. I feel sorry for the women they target, they aren't gentle with them. At least we are nice to the men we choose. It's a real honor to be chosen by a succubus that is willing to stay with you. Most of us will be there one night and disappear for a month.  
Steve: What do you mean?  
Morrigan: I love you, I want you with me. Others just use humans for the energy they produce, it keeps us alive.

A lady knocks on the door to the room.

Alecia: Who's there?  
Woman: Felicia. Morrigan, you there?  
Morrigan: Yea, I'm here. -opens the door for Felicia-

Felicia walks in, she is covered in fur from head to toe and has a tail and pointed ears.  
Morrigan closes the door behind her.

Steve: What are you?  
Felicia: I'm a cat-woman. Werecat if you wish to think about it that way. I'm unaffected by Lycanthropy though.  
Steve: Lycanthropy?  
Morrigan: It's the disease that turns humans into were-creatures.  
Steve: ok..  
Morrigan: Steve, you can relax, no one here is your enemy.  
Steve: I'm sorry about the trouble I've caused.  
Morrigan: You didn't cause any trouble.

A lady floats into the room through the door.

Alecia: Hsien-Ko, how'd you.. Nevermind, you're a Kuang-Shi.  
Hsien-Ko: Is this the guy that's been causing all the commotion?  
Alecia: He's no trouble. He's actually a cool guy, once you get past his anger phase.  
Morrigan: Well, there's a meeting in a little while. Steve, I want you to come to it with me.  
Steve: A meeting of what?  
Morrigan: A meting of the succubi.  
Steve: You want to surround me with succubi?  
Morrigan: I want to introduce you as my boyfriend officially, that is if you still wanna be.  
Steve: I love you, I just wish you hadn't sprung that out on me without warning.  
Morrigan: So do you trust me?  
Steve: I've always trusted you, even though you didn't trust me.  
Morrigan: I trust you with my life. I've left it in your hands more times than you know.  
Steve: How old are you exactly?  
Morrigan: I don't die from age, I'm 327 years old.  
Steve: You're over 10 times my age, but you don't look a day over 25.  
Morrigan: Than you.  
Felicia: Funny, I am 25. A/N: I am unsure of her actual age, but this provides a small bit of humor  
Morrigan: It's time for the meeting. Steve, stay by my side and don't freak out in the meeting, there's more than 5000 succubi attending. -opens the door-  
Steve: With you by my side, I fear nothing.

They all walk out and head to the meeting.

A/N: I'm not even gonna try at writing one up, I couldn't even guess what they'd talk about. (even though I have an idea)

Everyone walks out except Morrigan, Steve and Alecia.

Morrigan: I hope you feel I didn't insult you, or your kind.  
Steve: I'm a human, there's no getting around it.  
Alecia: Well delivered message.  
Morrigan: Thanks, I tried my best at it.

Steve reaches up to kiss Morrigan and she shoves him back into a chair.

Steve: What was that for?  
Morrigan: I can't kiss you, or allow you to kiss me.  
Steve: Why's that?  
Alecia: They call a succubus's kiss the kiss of death, and for good reason. We consume your soul through your mouth. It looks a lot like a kiss to anyone who doesn't know exactly what is going on.  
Steve: Why do you?  
Alecia: When people insult me far too many times for me to want to count, or if they break a pact with me.  
Steve: What happened?  
Alecia: A man...  
Morrigan: Alecia, a succubus's business is between her and her victim. No one else is allowed to know.  
Steve: Well, all of this is new to me.  
Morrigan: We cannot allow you into the most secret parts of our lives, not just yet. I will tell you later.  
Steve: Alecia, I got a question.  
Alecia: What is it?  
Steve: When I was in your room alone the flames were shooting out in all directions at me, but once you told me it wasn't real they stopped. Why is that?  
Morrigan: The rooms are feeling-sensitive. You were scared, so it threw more fear at you. When you knew they weren't real, you felt calm so the room calmed down as well.  
Steve: What about the faces I saw in the flames?  
Alecia: It's the people who's souls I took. They are bound to me, for all eternity.  
Steve: Eternal rest.  
Alecia: So some people call it. It's energy for which we feed on.  
Steve: Do you do that as well Morrigan?  
Morrigan: No, and I never did. I have a special condition, there's a spell on me that keeps me from getting weak. You can call me Mori you know.

Q-bee bursts into the room an heads strait for Morrigan.  
Steve jumps in the way and Q stings him instead of her intended target.  
Hsien-Ko floats into the room just as Q stings him.

Morrigan: Steve!  
Steve: I.. won't.. live... long...  
Morrigan: I will not allow you to die.  
Steve: I... (Won't live long, do what) you... must... -lies motionlessly-  
Hsien-Ko: My sting won't hurt, it'll just kill ya? That hurts most of all. We hope you die, you insensitive bitch.  
Morrigan: Lei-Lei, that's a first outa you.  
Hsien-Ko: Well, it's nothing but the truth.

Q-bee falls dead.

Morrigan: How do I bring him back to life?  
Hsien-Ko: We don't know..

Zombie: -walks in- I do.  
Morrigan: Tell me Zabel. -leans over Steve's body- I love you, I don't want to let you go, not ever. -starts crying-  
Zabel: It's simple, really. Just put the Isis ring on his right hand. If you truly love him he'll wake up. If you don't he still will, but you'll die to feed his life. -leaves-  
Morrigan: I... don't...  
Hsien-Ko: You ok?  
Morrigan: Yea I'm fine.  
Hsien-Ko: You're afraid to die, Don't lie to us, you know I can see through them.  
Morrigan: I feel love for him, but how do I know that I am in love with him, and not just using him for pleasure?  
Hsien-Ko: You may be a succubus, but you can still fall in love with someone, and humans are the easiest to fall in love with. You've never had someone for pleasure. You're one of the most human people here.  
Morrigan: I guess you're right, like always. -takes the Isis ring off her left hand and slides it on Steve's right-

Yureki rushes into the room as well as Felicia.

Yureki: Master, we have a problem.  
Morrigan: What's our problem?  
Yureki: Gallon's here.  
Morrigan: Stop calling me master, Mori's fine. I asked John to come.

They walk out to meet Gallon at the door of the castle, leaving Alicia, Hsien-Ko, Felicia, and Steve alone in the room.  
Steve wakes up a short time later, Alecia was leaning over him.

Steve: What the... oh, it's only you.  
Alecia: You're alive.  
Steve: -pushes Alecia away from his face and notices a ring on his hand- What am I wearing?  
Hsien-Ko: -as if reciting from a book- The Isis ring, proof to leadership of the Aensland clan and rule of Makai.  
Steve: I rule Makai and the Aensland clan? When'd that happen?  
Alecia: You don't, Morrigan does.  
Steve: Then why do I have it, and where's Mori?  
Hsien-Ko: Mori went to meet up with a werewolf.  
Steve: What happened to Q?  
Alecia: She died, just after she stung you.

Morrigan and the werewolf walk into the room and find Steve walking around.

Morrigan: I'm so glad you're back amongst the living.  
Steve: If you can really call this the living.

Gallon growls slightly, just enough to get Steve's attention.

Morrigan: John, cut it out. Steve, some of us have died before, but we're all alive now.  
Steve: Who's that? -backs away-  
Morrigan: You don't have to fear him either, his name's John Talbain, or Gallon as many call him. He's another friend of mine.  
Steve: Here -takes the Isis ring off his hand and returns it to Morrigan- Thank you for bringing me back.  
Morrigan: I never want to lose you, ever.

Hsien-Ko leaves

Steve: You're immortal, I'm not.  
Morrigan: I can make you immortal, it'd involve siring you though.

Hsien-Ko rushes back into the room

Hsien-Ko: Mori, we've got a problem.  
Morrigan: huh?  
Hsien-Ko: There's another human here.  
Morrigan: WHAT? Where is he? I've never brought anyone else here.  
Hsien-Ko: He's in the dungeons.  
Morrigan: Let's get down there.

They all rush down to the dungeons.

Morrigan: Are you alright?  
Person: Who are you?  
Morrigan: I am the ruler of this land. Who brought you here, and what is your name?  
Person: I am Travis Moorely. The evil little witch that brought me here looked like you, but her hair was the color of fire.  
Morrigan: My daughter.. Don't worry, I will return you to safety.  
Travis: You are a succubus, are you not?  
Morrigan: That I am.  
Travis: Are you here to bring me to my final resting place? I'm weak and don't have the strength to resist you.  
Morrigan: If you mean kill you, I am not. I, as a virgin leader, can free you.  
Steve: Wait, you have a daughter, how could you possibly still be a virgin?  
Morrigan: I will explain that to you later. -cuts her hand open- Travis, my blood can free you. Drink. -extends her bleeding hand to him-  
Travis: But.. it's blood. -shudders slightly- What do you get from me? Will this corrupt my soul?  
Morrigan: My blood has a special spell within it. I don't want you to suffer. I don't gain anything and you don't lose anything either.  
Travis: What about her?  
Alecia: I won't hurt you, you're weak. I like my prey strong.  
Travis: -drinks a small portion and falls to the ground- No, you wish to kill us.  
Morrigan: Would you like to die?  
Travis: No.. (of course not)  
Morrigan: Then don't worry, I will let no harm come to you. -picks him up- Alecia, would you mind to watch over him tonight?  
Alecia: Why can't you just return him to his home?  
Morrigan: If he doesn't have the strength to stand of his own free will, he will not have the strength to survive the trip which he would have to make.  
Travis: I do not want to be here.  
Morrigan: I'm sorry, but you have no choice.  
Alecia: I'll take him if you want me to.  
Morrigan: Watch him, don't let anyone get to him.  
Alecia: I won't. -takes Travis from Morrigan- You can count on me. -leaves to her room-  
Steve: Now will you tell me?  
Morrigan: I don't like to talk about personal things in front of people I don't know.  
Steve: I understand.  
Morrigan: Berial was the leader before I was, he's my father. He knew of my dislike for the family business. He raped me and weeks later I became pregnant with his daughter. He named her Xalin. She shares his greed, and his hate for humans.  
Steve: Your bond with your family is strong.  
Morrigan: My hate for her is overwhelming.  
Steve: If you had sex how are you still a virgin?  
Morrigan: I didn't, I was raped. The only person I want to have sex with is you.  
Steve: Wouldn't you just…? Nevermind.. Where would Alecia take Travis to keep him safe?  
Morrigan: Her seduction room would be the safest place.  
Steve: Travis is one of my closest friends.  
Morrigan: We will not let him come to harm. You have my word on that.  
Steve: Can I have a talk with him?  
Morrigan: He's your friend, of course you can.

Morrigan leads Steve back to Alecia.

Morrigan: Alecia.  
Alecia: We're busy.  
Morrigan: What are you doing to Travis?  
Alecia: Nothing that concerns you.  
Morrigan: Everything concerns me here.  
Alecia: I'll consume his soul if you don't shut up.

Morrigan pulls Steve's arm slightly.

Steve: You're not going to.. (let him die are you)  
Morrigan: No, I'm not. - walks away-

Hsien-Ko meets up with Steve

Hsien-Ko: I know, don't worry, I won't.

Hsien-Ko floats through the door and binds herself to Alecia.

Alecia: You may come in.

Morrigan returns and opens the door.

Steve: Where were you?  
Morrigan: I went to talk to Hsien-Ko.

They both walk inside.

Travis: Steve?  
Steve: You ok?  
Travis: Yes, I'm fine.  
Steve: What was she doing to you?  
Travis: She wasn't doing anything.  
Morrigan: That's very strange of her... Lei-Lei, What was going through her head?  
Alecia: I don't know.  
Morrigan: You can release her mind, I'd like to have a talk with her.  
Alecia: As you wish. -Hsien-Ko leaves Alecia's body-  
Morrigan: Explain yourself!  
Alecia: I am not Alecia. You will be mine Morrigan. -Reveals who is truly there- In exchange for your body, I will release him.  
Morrigan: How many times must I tell you the you cannot have sex with me Ivan?  
Steve: Friend of yours?  
Ivan: She's my lover.  
Morrigan: Former lover, now I hate him.  
Travis: A lovers' quarrel, how interesting.  
Morrigan: Travis, are you feeling better?  
Travis: Yes.  
Morrigan: I'm going to take you home then. Come here.  
Travis: What about this guy?  
Morrigan: If he so much as touches you I'll kill him.  
Ivan: Humans mean nothing to me.

Travis walks to Morrigan.

Morrigan: I will be back really soon, if you hurt him I truly will kill you. -grabs Travis and they disappear-

Travis and Morrigan end up in Steve's mother's house.

Travis: Where are we?  
Morrigan: I'm not sure where we are now, but we are close.

A lady walks into the room.

Lady: Who the hell are you?  
Morrigan: -in a flash she changes to wearing a white t-shirt- I am Morrigan Aensland. Who, might I ask, are you?  
Lady: You're Steve's girlfriend aren't you? I'm his mother.  
Morrigan: I see.  
Steve's mother: How'd you do that?  
Morrigan: I'm a succubus, I can do a lot of dark magic.  
Steve's mother: Get out of my house demon, go back to hell where you belong!  
Morrigan: I'm not a demon! MY home isn't hell either.  
Steve's mother: Then why are you here?  
Morrigan: It's a long story, and I'll explain later. As of now, I'm taking Travis home.  
Steve's mother: Where's Steve at?  
Morrigan: He's in Makai, my home world.  
Steve's mother: I've never heard of such a place.  
Morrigan: That's because it's not in this dimension.  
Steve's mother: I hope you aren't doing anything bad to him.  
Morrigan: What makes you think I would? I'm not about harming humans.  
Steve's mother: That's a real nice way of talking about us. You did take his dog didn't you?  
Morrigan: You call us succubi, it isn't exactly a nice way of putting that either.  
Steve's mother: You got a point there.  
Morrigan: What kind of dog does Steve own?  
Travis: She's an English Mastiff. I'll get her for you. Steve's house is on the way anyway.  
Morrigan: Whatever..

They walk to Steve's house.

Travis: You can open the door can't you?  
Morrigan: -turns the handle but it doesn't open- um.  
Travis: I meant using your magic.  
Morrigan: Didn't learn that one, I have no need for it. Hold on. -disappears-  
Travis: Hey, where are you?  
Morrigan: -opens the door- right here.

A dog walks up to them, barking wildly.

Travis: Riona, Relax.

Riona continues.  
Morrigan mutters something and Riona lets out a yip.

Travis: What'd you do?  
Morrigan: I took all the fight out of her.  
Travis: You are strange, you know that?  
Morrigan: Yea, well, most succubi wouldn't be talking. We are the most fearsome of all dark beings to human males. I am more about having fun.  
Travis: I'll get her leash. -walks past Riona and clips her leash on when he returns- She's strong, don't let her pull at you too much.  
Morrigan: Come on, let's get you home now.

They walk out the door, and to Travis's house.

Travis: You wanna come in?  
Morrigan: No, I have to get back to Makai before Ivan does something to Steve.  
Travis: Will I see you again?  
Morrigan: You never know, I just might stop by.

Morrigan disappears and returns to Makai.

Steve: What did you do to my dog?  
Riona: She hit me, hard.  
Steve: Mori... (you better not have)  
Morrigan: I didn't lay a hand on her.  
Steve: Hey, she's talking.  
Morrigan: Makai allows all creatures to communicate with each other.  
Steve: Riona, What did she do?  
Riona: She muttered something and I lost my will to fight her.  
Morrigan: I didn't hurt her, I just made her more obedient. Riona, you can explore the castle if you want to, just don't bark at anyone.  
Riona: I won't, this isn't part of my territory. -runs off-  
Ivan: Now, join me Mora, we'll take over the worlds together.  
Morrigan: I won't be taking over the worlds, nor joining you.  
Ivan: Yes you will -mutters something and Morrigan walks to him-  
Steve: Leave her alone!  
Ivan: What are you gonna do, you pathetic human.  
Steve: If you think you're so strong then let me kiss her.  
Ivan: Do you wish to die?  
Steve: I'm not afraid of death, and I know she won't kill me.  
Ivan: She doesn't have a choice, but if you still wish to don't let me stop you. -steps back to create some distance between them-

Steve walks up To Morrigan and reaches to kiss her.  
She evades his attempts.

Steve: Well?  
Ivan: I'm not doing anything.  
Steve: -lowers his voice to a whisper- Mori, hun, trust me, please.  
Morrigan: -responds in the same voice level- I don't want to hurt you.  
Steve: relax.  
Morrigan: Don't make me.. (kiss you, you'll die)  
Steve: You won't. It's my turn to save you.

Steve reaches up to her again and she meets him in a kiss.  
Morrigan glows and seconds later Steve falls to the ground a mere skeleton and motionless.

Morrigan: Steve! -falls to her knees- I'm so sorry.  
Ivan: Foolish human.  
Morrigan: -jumps bolt upright- You can bring him back, so do so.

Riona walks back into the room and sees Steve on the floor motionless.

Riona: Morrigan... -sees Steve on the ground- Steve! -runs to his side- You ok? What did she do?  
Morrigan: I didn't mean to.. (do this) I'm sorry Riona.  
Ivan: He was foolish to try and overpower me.  
Morrigan: This is all your fault Ivan, bring him back to me.  
Ivan: Surrender to me and I will.  
Morrigan: I'll find another way. Go to hell!  
A/N: Makai is prestigious, and telling someone to go to hell is still a rather strong insult, or so my research has shown.  
Ivan leaves

Riona: Are you sure you can?  
Morrigan: Yes, There is, I know Zabel was brought back from death.  
Steve: -weakly- I told you...  
Morrigan: No one likes a showoff.  
Steve: I.. had.. to.  
Morrigan: Thank you. I won't let it go unrewarded.

Zabel walks into the room.

Zabel: Killed another one did ya?  
Morrigan: He's not dead yet Zabel: What did you do?  
Morrigan: It's not what I did, it's what Ivan did.  
Zabel: What did he do?  
Morrigan: He used mind control on me, and Steve kissed me.  
Zabel: I'll see what I can do.  
Morrigan: May I have a moment alone with him?  
Zabel: He's your boyfriend, of course you can. -leaves the room-  
Morrigan: -calls Nurani- Hey, can you come an watch Steve for me?  
Nurani: Who's Steve?  
Morrigan: He's my boyfriend, but he's really beat up. Ivan decided to show that ugly face of his again. Ivan isn't immune to you, is he?  
Nurani: No, he's not, but Steve isn't either.  
Morrigan: You can make him immune to that petrifying gaze of yours, you did with me.  
Nurani: Yea, I can. I'll be over in a while.  
Morrigan: ok. -hangs up- Riona, I want you to come with me to his mother's.

They hear a knock at the door.

Morrigan: Who's there?  
Nurani: It's me.  
Morrigan: Riona, look down and don't look up till I tell you it's safe to.

Riona looks down

Morrigan: Steve, close your eyes, until I do the same.

Steve closes his eyes.

Morrigan: Ok Nurani, you can come in now.  
Nurani: A dog?  
Morrigan: Steve's dog.  
Nurani: That explains it. -walks to Steve and kisses him-  
Morrigan: Ok Steve.  
Nurani: What's the dog's name?  
Riona: I'm Riona.  
Nurani: Don't look at me, I can petrify you.  
Riona: I won't.  
Morrigan: Riona, let's go.  
Riona: I don't want to leave Steve.  
Morrigan: Once he's back to himself I will bring you back and you will never have to leave his side again. -creates a portal- walk forward.

Riona does as she is told.

Morrigan: Thank you Nuri.  
Nurani: Anytime.

Morrigan walks through the portal and they arrive in Steve's mother's house.

Steve's mother: Morrigan?  
Morrigan: Yea, that'd be me. Would you take care of Riona a while?  
Steve's mother: I don't know how to take care of a dog.  
Morrigan: Could you get used to a talking dog?  
Steve's mother: Yea, I could try.  
Morrigan: Ok -starts muttering something-  
Riona: What are... (you doing?) I can talk?  
Morrigan: -stops- for now, yea.  
Riona: Thanks.  
Morrigan: Try not to annoy her.  
Steve's mother: She's not an annoyance. It'd just be awkward.  
Morrigan: I'll show you how to summon me, should you need me.  
Steve's mother: I will not do witchcraft.  
Morrigan: It's only witchcraft if we do not consent to it. We are rather busy.  
Steve's mother: We?  
Morrigan: The sisterhood of the succubi. There are thousands of us.  
Steve's mother: How will I know it's you then?  
Morrigan: Here -hands her the Isis ring- this is my ring, place it in the center and then it will be directly to me.  
Steve's mother: But couldn't they still come through?  
Morrigan: No, I won't make it big enough. -sets up the spell- Vickey, if you can hear this call me. -phone rings- ok, it works, thanks. -hangs up the phone and blows out the candles- Don't light these unless you need me. Put the ring in first though. Make sure you call for Mori and not Morrigan, That's' what I'm called in Makai. I'm off to go kill Ivan.  
Steve's mother: Who's Ivan?  
Morrigan: Ivan was an old boyfriend of mine. He nearly killed Steve. I'm going to end his life before he hurts anyone else.  
Steve's mother: c ya.

With that Morrigan left back for Makai and the hunt to find Ivan begins.


	2. PART2

A/N: Guess what? PART 2! See that one coming? Neither did I. lol A/N: The punctuation is as it is on purpose, Fanfiction has a horrendous upload filter. And yes, I will be e-mailing them about it.  
A/N: For those who questioned me using Felicia in the first part, this is why.

Morrigan had finally killed Ivan, he couldn't cause her any more trouble. She'd kill Xalin too, should she start causing problems, daughter or not. Morrigan felt as though nothing could slow her down. She returned to Makai to check on Steve, the only man she has ever kissed and nearly killed.

Nurani: No change I'm afraid, he's still just bones.  
Steve: Mori.  
Morrigan: I'll find a way, I promise.

Morrigan's daughter walked in as well.

Morrigan: What do you want?  
Xalin: What a way to talk to your daughter.  
Morrigan: You're Berial's daughter, might as well be my sister.  
Xalin: Whatever.. I want to help you.  
Morrigan: You, who tried to kill his best friend.  
Xalin: I haven't seen you feed off anyone, I was trying to help you.  
Morrigan: I don't have to. I'm the leader, I have no hunger.  
Xalin: I didn't know.. I'd tell him I's sorry, if I knew where the guy was.  
Morrigan: I know exactly who he is, and where he lives. And if you want to help me you could start with Steve.  
Xalin: I need to know a lot about him.  
Steve's mother: Mori, come here, quick.

Morrigan grabs Xalin's arm and goes to her summons.

Morrigan: Check the house, be quiet about it.

Xalin walks off and Morrigan goes to Steve's mother.

Morrigan: You ok?  
Steve's mother: Someone's trying to break in at night, and I think someone's in here now.

Xalin walks into the room.

Steve's mother: Who're you, and how'd you get in?  
Morrigan: She's my daughter, Xalin.  
Steve's mother: Xa.. Xa.. Xa.  
Xalin: She's long since dead. I'm nothing like she was.  
Morrigan: We were headed to Travis's house, before you called.  
Steve's mother: Riona was searching the house for me.  
Xalin: Riona?  
Morrigan: Steve's dog.  
Xalin: I didn't see her when I checked.  
Morrigan: We could look for her.  
Riona: -walks in- look for who?  
Morrigan: Where have you been?  
Riona: I was out back. Why?  
Morrigan: We were wondering what happened to you.  
Xalin: Do you hear people come in?  
Steve's mother: No, but things have been moved.  
Xalin: It's an Incubus or succubus then. Usually tired in the morning?  
Steve's mother: Sometimes, why?  
Xalin: It's an incubus then.  
Steve's mother: What's that?  
Morrigan: An incubus is a male sex demon.  
Steve's mother: And what are you?  
Xalin: We're succubi.  
Morrigan: Xa, she knew that. We are the female version, but there are major differences.  
Steve's mother: Such as?  
Morrigan: We don't get pregnant from humans, and we ask permission. Steve will be an incubus when he gets better.  
Steve's mother: Do you mean.  
Morrigan: No, of course not, he'll have me. He'll probably come visit you though.  
Steve's mother: I hope so. My name's Liz by the way.  
Xalin: I need to talk with you.  
Liz: What about?  
Xalin: Steve.  
Liz: What's happened to him?  
Morrigan: I kissed him, I didn't really want to though.  
Liz: A kiss?  
Xalin: Our kiss is deadly to mortals, especially humans.  
Liz: So you killed him?  
Morrigan: No, He's alive, but barely.  
Xalin: I can heal him, but I need your help.  
Liz: I will help in what way I can.  
Morrigan: You'll be safe, I'll be right back.  
Liz: Ok Mori.

Morrigan left to Travis's house.  
Travis opens the door then jumps back a few feet.

Travis: Oh, it's only you. You scared me.  
Morrigan: Yea, I'm quite a presence at a door, sorry.  
Travis: I have a question, but you're not gonna like it.  
Morrigan: What's up?  
Travis: What are the symptoms of a succubus attack?  
Morrigan: During or after?  
Travis: after.  
Morrigan: Nothing unusual, unless you woke up unless during one, in which case you'd be pressured on your stomach. During an attack you won't be able to move, and it's usually painful.  
Travis: Well, I think they're attacking me.  
Morrigan: I'll teach you how to pact with us, but be careful. If you can't hold up your end, they will take your soul.  
Travis: What if I can?  
Morrigan: If you're careful, you won't be bothered again, ever.  
Travis: That's some high stakes.  
Morrigan: That they are, but I'm going to help you.  
Travis: I appreciate it.  
Morrigan: Vickey, you busy?  
Travis: who's.  
Morrigan: sh.  
Vickey: No, I'm not.  
Travis: What's that voice?  
Morrigan: It's Vickey.  
Vickey: You need me?  
Morrigan: Yes, come here please.

Suddenly a woman with short orange hair and a pink shirt appears in the room.

Travis: This Vickey?  
Vickey: Who else would I be?  
Travis: What is this, pick on the human week?  
Morrigan: I guess.. I don't keep track.  
Vickey: What's up?  
Morrigan: I want you to pack with Travis, but neither of you will have to hold it up. I just want him to be able to save his own soul. And not a word of this to anyone, either of you.  
Travis: Who would I tell?  
Morrigan: Oh.. One more thing, you can't be going out with women either.  
Travis: Why's that?  
Vickey: We get jealous.  
Travis: Would she tear my head off if I asked?  
Vickey: No, why? You seeing someone?  
Travis: Yes I am.  
Vickey: Next thing you know she's gone from the face of the earth, always answer no.  
Morrigan: I'll be back later. -walks outside-  
Vickey: Listen to me, I am the one that was with you. The woman you've been dating is me.  
Travis: So you're the one trying to kill me!  
Vickey: No, I'm not. As long as you and I are together no other succubus will come near you.  
Travis: Morrigan did.  
Vickey: Humans.. Mori rules us. Anything she wants she can take from us.  
Travis: How could I have possibly known that?  
Vickey: Didn't think you did, that's why I told you. I want you to trust me.  
Travis: You take men's souls for a living, how could I ever trust you?  
Vickey: Do you think I enjoy it?  
Travis: Yes, I do.  
Vickey: Well, I don't. I hate the feeling. I wasn't born a succubus, I was sired. I hate it. The only reason I was sired was so Berial could have children. Ivan, Alecia, and Morrigan were all born through me.  
Travis: I'm sorry to hear that.  
Vickey: I'd give anything to be human again -starts crying-  
Travis: I know how it pains you -holds her close-

Morrigan walks back into the room.

Morrigan: Vickey, I'm sorry.  
Vickey -pushes away from Travis- Ivan was a monster, you don't have to apologize.  
Morrigan: I didn't know.  
Vickey: You were my first daughter, and the one handpicked by Berial to rule Makai when he died.  
Morrigan: If I only knew.  
Vickey: I didn't want you to. Xalin's your sister as well, I tricked Berial to save you from him.  
Morrigan: Thank you. You can live as you want, but you've always got a home in Aensland Castle.  
Vickey: I want to live as human as possible.  
Morrigan: I think the pendant's ready.  
Travis: So you want me to be the guinea pig?  
Morrigan: If you don't mind to be.  
Vickey: Every word I've said was the truth.  
Travis: I was once a vampire, I believe you.  
Morrigan: Who bit you?  
Travis: Demetri.  
Morrigan: So that's why.  
Vickey: Did I.. uh.. miss something?  
Morrigan: Nothing important.

Xalin appears in the room suddenly.

Travis: You! Stay away from me!  
Xalin: I have no intention to hurt you.  
Morrigan: Find out anything useful Xalin?  
Xalin: plenty.  
Travis: Xalin? That's your name?  
Xalin: Yea, that's my name. Got a problem with that?  
Travis: Go back to hell where you belong!

Xalin gathers a large ball of energy in front of her.

Xalin: I'm not going, but I'll be glad to send you there.  
Morrigan: Xalin, knock it off.  
Xalin: -the energy ball disappears- Only cause I respect your leadership.  
Vickey: Trav, angering a succubus isn't a good idea.  
Travis: So I see.

Xalin pulls a necklace from her pocket and puts it on.

Morrigan: How'd you get that?  
Xalin: I walked in and they gave it to me. I figured I'd need it.  
Travis: What's all this got to do with me?  
Xalin: I came to say I'm sorry.  
Travis: For what?  
Xalin: Trying to kill you.  
Travis: You're only sorry cause I can fight you now.  
Xalin: With or without my powers, you couldn't last 10 seconds against me.  
Travis: Oh really? I'll give you the first shot.  
Xalin: That's all I'll need.

Xalin walks up to Travis and punches him in the stomach.  
Travis falls forward and Xalin places the necklace on the ground and disappears.

Travis: She sure packs a punch.  
Vickey: You got beaten down by a girl -laughs- and with only one punch. -laughs louder-  
Morrigan: Well, she's no ordinary girl, she's one of the most powerful women in Makai. -glows slightly-  
Travis: What are you.  
Morrigan: I'm transferring some of my energy to you, to heal you.  
Nurani: Mori.  
Morrigan: What's up Nuri?  
Nurani: Xalin's here, should I let her in?  
Morrigan: Yea, she's ok.  
Travis: What was that about?  
Morrigan: It doesn't concern you.  
Travis: sorry.  
Morrigan: It's ok, I expected you to ask.  
Xalin: Mori.  
Morrigan: Go ahead Xa.  
Xalin: He's back to normal, and wants to see you.  
Morrigan: Tell him I'll be there soon, and to stay with Nurani.  
Xalin: Ok, will do. See ya soon.  
Morrigan: Vickey, this must work, so here.

Morrigan hands Vickey the necklace and she puts it on.

Morrigan: I'll see you guys later. -returns to Makai-  
Steve: Mori.  
Morrigan: How ya feelin?  
Steve: I'm fine.  
Morrigan: Are you sure you wanna be with me?  
Steve: Of course, I love you.  
Morrigan: You know you'll never be able to go back to being human again.  
Steve: I'm aware of that. Can we just get it over with now?  
Morrigan: I was just making sure. You won't like this a bit, close your eyes.  
Steve: I trust you, you can do anything to me. -closes his eyes-

Morrigan walks up to Steve and holds him tightly.

Steve: You're strong.  
Morrigan: Thank you, I need to keep my focus though.  
Steve: Sorry.  
Morrigan: It's ok.

A minute later Steve screams in pain.

Morrigan: I'm sorry, but your body won't accept me. -lets go and backs away- You can open your eyes.

Steve opens his eyes

Steve: What do you mean my body won't accept you?  
Morrigan: You're putting up too much resistance.  
Steve: What do you mean?  
Morrigan: You're worried and afraid. I almost had it though.  
Steve: Can't you force your way in?  
Morrigan: Of course I can, I don't want to though.  
Steve: Do what you need to, I can take it. -grabs Morrigan and holds her close to him-  
Morrigan: You're gonna force me aren't you?  
Steve: That's right.  
Morrigan: Ok, I'll try again. Just relax.  
Steve: I am.  
Morrigan: No you're not. I can see your soul.  
Steve: I'm a bit nervous, but I love and trust you.  
Morrigan: I know you're telling me the truth. I will do as you ask, but remember this: when you wake up, you'll be at home and there will be a necklace on your wrist, put it on. Only after you put it on, call for Riona. You'll be blind so she'll guide you. Are you ready?  
Steve: Yes.

Morrigan holds Steve close and forces a piece of herself into him.  
Steve falls to the ground.

Morrigan: It's done, as you wanted -picks up Steve's limp body and takes him home-

After preparing Steve, Morrigan walks to Liz's house and takes Riona home to Steve.

Morrigan: I'm gonna bring a friend here to take care of you, so be nice to her.  
Riona: A succubus?  
Morrigan: No, a cat-woman, I don't trust a succubus with this.  
Riona: a cat?  
Morrigan: She's no regular cat.  
Riona: I'll try to be.  
Morrigan: I'll be right back with her. -disappears-

Felicia walks into the room with Riona

Riona: Identify yourself!  
Felicia: Mori told me you'd be uptight. I'm Felicia, Mori sent me.  
Riona: The world-famous singer?  
Felicia: The one and only. -smiles-  
Riona: Where's Mori?  
Felicia: She'll be here shortly.

Morrigan appears in the room.

Morrigan: I'm sorry, I got held up. Stay away from Steve, he'll be unable to control his powers till the pendant is on.  
Felicia: Ok, I'll keep away from him.

..2 DAYS LATER.. (I'm working on acceptable formats for this, once I find one it'll always be like that)

Steve: Riona

Riona walks to Steve

Riona: Yes master?  
Steve: Mori said you'd guide me.  
Riona: Yea, I have her instructions. Felicia, lets go.  
Felicia: Where to?  
Riona: Just follow me.  
Felicia: Everyone'll know who I am, I'm world-famous.  
Riona: Threaten to send Steve at them.  
Steve: I can't see anything.  
Riona: They won't know that.  
Felicia: Yea, the huge wings do make him look scary.  
Riona: The horns don't hurt either.  
Steve: Hey now, enough gawking at me.  
Riona: Sorry.. Stay here a second. -walks out of the room and returns with her leash in her mouth, then sets it on the floor in front of her- Felicia, put this on me.

Felicia puts the clip through the hand loop and pulls it tightly.  
Riona snaps at her.

Riona: What are you trying to do, choke me?  
Felicia: No, I have absolutely no clue what to do, I am a cat ya know.  
Steve: I can do it, blind or not.

Steve hooks up Riona and they walk to Liz's house

Riona: Knock on the door.

Felicia knocks three times Liz opens the door and quickly shuts it.

Felicia: What's that about?  
Steve: What happened?  
Felicia: She shut the door in my face.  
Liz: Who are you?  
Steve: It's me.  
Liz: Why's there an incubus with you?  
Steve: I am the incubus.  
Liz: Oh, I'm sorry. -opens the door- come in.

They all walk in.

Riona: Tell Mori to come here.

Liz leaves the room and calls Morrigan, then returns.

Liz: She said she'll be here soon. Steve, why are you wearing that?  
Felicia: He's freshly sired, he'll be unable to control his powers.  
Liz: Mori sired you?  
Steve: Yes.  
Liz: Why'd you allow that?  
Steve: I told her to.  
Liz: What were you thinking!

Morrigan appears in the room.

Morrigan: Is there a problem with me siring him?  
Liz: Yes, there is.  
Steve: It's not her, I forced her.  
Liz: You'll wake up one day and she won't be there.  
Morrigan: Is that what happened do you?  
Liz: An incubus came to me. He stayed around a while, but suddenly disappeared one day.  
Morrigan: Do you remember his name?  
Liz: It was James.  
Morrigan: If he's still alive, I'll find him.  
Steve: Why am I blind?  
Morrigan: It's cause of the way I sired you, you'll be fine within the hour.  
Liz: I'm sorry Mori.  
Morrigan: He tried to sire you, didn't he?  
Liz: How'd you know that?  
Morrigan: I can see the guard you have up. I'm going to give you the power of a succubus.  
Liz: I won't allow you to sire me either.  
Morrigan: Like I was going to anyway.. -places her hands on Liz's shoulders- I could break that in seconds, but this one isn't breakable, cause it's from me.

A green aura surrounds them.

Liz: Thank you.  
Morrigan: No problem. I've gotta train Steve to use his new powers.  
Liz: I'm sorry, please come back later.  
Morrigan: I will. I'll be right back for Felicia. -grabs Riona and Steve and takes them to Makai, then returns for Felicia-  
Steve: Hey! I can see again.  
Morrigan: Good, take the pendant off.

Steve takes the pendant off and Morrigan places her hands on his shoulders and a brown aura surrounds them.

Morrigan: How do you feel?  
Steve: Powerful, it's kinda scary.  
Morrigan: You'll get used to it.  
Steve: Easy for you to say, you were born with it.  
Morrigan: Should I ask Hsien-Ko to help you?  
Steve: No, I can handle it.  
Felicia: Fight me.  
Morrigan: It'll drain his energy.  
Felicia: It's the easiest way.  
Morrigan: He's capable of killing you.  
Felicia: I'm well aware of that.  
Steve: I don't want to fight you.  
Felicia: Well, this will be a quick fight then. -slaps Steve across the face-  
Morrigan: Don't get him angry.  
Steve: Stop it.  
Felicia; No. -cuts Steve's cheek open-  
Morrigan: Felicia, watch the claws.

Steve goes berserk on Felicia and throws her against a wall.  
Steve: I'll teach you to.. -gathers energy in front of himself-  
Morrigan: Steve! Don't do that!  
Felicia: -speaks weakly- Good job..

Steve continues to gather energy.  
Morrigan steps in between them.

Morrigan: Hey! Stop this!  
Steve: I'm sorry -the energy ball disappears- I lost it.  
Morrigan: Learn to control your emotions.  
Steve: I'm trying.  
Morrigan: -looks behind her- You ok Felicia?  
Felicia: A little beaten up, but otherwise fine.  
Morrigan: That's good -steps aside-  
Steve: -reaches to Felicia to help her up- I'm.  
Felicia: -grabs Steve's hand and gets up slowly- Don't worry bout it, I forced you into this one. How do you feel now?  
Steve: Less burdened.  
Morrigan: Felicia, how did you know that would work?  
Felicia: It's how I trained Ivan, I beat him though.  
Morrigan: Will you help me train Steve?  
Felicia: Of course, I'll help in any way that I can Steve: I don't need training.  
Morrigan: Then beat me. We won't kill each other, You'd kill Felicia.  
Steve: Ok, let's go.

Steve didn't land one hit and got beat quickly.

Morrigan: What happened?  
Steve: Damnit.  
Morrigan: You're stronger than I am, but you don't know how to control it.

That night they slept together.  
The next morning Morrigan kissed Steve while he slept and completely drained his energy.

Morrigan: Steve.. I'm so sorry..

Riona walks into the room.

Riona: Mori? What's wrong?  
Morrigan: I.. I.. killed him, again.  
Riona: Can't you just revive him?  
Morrigan: He's an incubus, there's no way to.

Morrigan starts to cry and Felicia walks into the room.

Felicia: What's wrong Mori?

Morrigan says nothing but runs out of the room weeping.

Felicia: What's she so upset about?  
Riona: She killed Steve, again.  
Felicia: She loved him with all her being.  
Riona: I know.

Morrigan walks back into the room, still very uneasy.

Morrigan: I'm.. sorry.  
Felicia: Are you gonna take him back to his mother?  
Morrigan: Yea, I'm going to try.  
Felicia: I'll go with you.  
Morrigan: No, I'm going alone.

Morrigan leaves Makai to go see Liz.

Liz: Mori? You look like a mess, what's wrong?  
Morrigan: I killed Steve, again.. I'm the most horrible person ever. Say what you will, I deserve it.  
Liz: I've never seen him so happy. I'm glad we met you. You're the best thing to happen to us. You showed us that there's good everywhere, even in the dark.  
Morrigan: Thank you. I'm glad you're not mad.  
Liz: I couldn't be mad with you. Are you coming to the funeral?  
Morrigan: I have to, he's not human.  
Liz: What do you mean?  
Morrigan: Did you notice his horns and wings?  
Liz: Honestly, no.  
Morrigan: Well, I'll be masking them with my powers.  
Liz: I heard you can look like anything, is that true?  
Morrigan: Yea, just about.  
Liz: Are you gonna stick around?  
Morrigan: Yea, I'll be around. You can always call me if you need anything.  
Liz: Thank you.

Morrigan brings Steve's body back to Liz.

Liz: Are you gonna keep Riona?  
Morrigan: I'll bring her here to you, if you want her.  
Liz: Let her decide.  
Morrigan: Riona, go find Xalin.  
Xalin: What's up?  
Morrigan: Channel Riona's voice here.  
Riona: What's up Mori?  
Morrigan: I'm sorry about what I did to Steve.  
Riona: I know you didn't mean to do it.  
Morrigan: Liz and I were talking and we want you to decide where you want to stay.  
Riona: I can't choose between you two, I'm sorry, but I'm going to find someone else. I like you both immensely, but I just can't.

Riona appears in the room. (Xalin brought her, then left quickly)

Liz: I hope you find what you're looking for.  
Riona: So do I.  
Morrigan: Goodbye..

Riona leaves the house and walks down the street.  
Morrigan leaves Liz alone with Steve's body.

Liz: Mori, don't leave me alone.  
Morrigan: Go seek out Vickey. I have a ritual to perform.  
Liz: Ritual?  
Morrigan: Go find Vickey, she'll tell you.  
Liz: Where?  
Morrigan: Travis's house. Now, please leave me alone. I'll see you at the funeral.

Liz walks to Travis's house.

Travis: Liz?  
Liz: Is Vickey here?

Vickey walks to the door.

Vickey: What'cha need?  
Liz: Morrigan told me to seek you out.  
Vickey: Why?  
Liz: She killed Steve, and she said something about a ritual.  
Vickey: She's trying to release his soul.  
Liz: huh?  
Vickey: -takes off the pendant- Mori, talk to me.  
Morrigan: What?  
Vickey: Are you trying to free his soul from your body?  
Morrigan: Why do you ask questions to which you already know the answer?  
Vickey: For Liz's sake. Where is it going?  
Morrigan: Anywhere it wants to, or so I'm trying.  
Vickey: I see.. Sorry to bother you. -puts the pendant back on-  
Morrigan: That's ok, it's nice to hear your voice again.  
Vickey: She's releasing his soul to go where it wants.  
Liz: What usually happens?  
Vickey: I'd show you, but to Makai I'm dead.

..MEANWHILE WITH MORRIGAN..

Morrigan: Steve, I release you, be where you want.

The sphere of Steve's soul appears in front of Morrigan and instantly returns to her body.  
She repeated the ritual three times with the same result.  
Morrigan goes to visit Vickey and Liz.

Vickey: Hey Mori.  
Morrigan: I tried, he won't leave me.  
Liz: He really loved you, even in death he wants to be with you.  
Morrigan: Would you like to have a talk with him?  
Liz: Yes, but I can't, he's dead.  
Vickey: Dead, but not gone. He lives in Morrigan, and thorough her body you can talk to him.  
Morrigan: That's right, but it'll be my voice, not his.  
Vickey: We can do it for you, if you want.  
Morrigan: I am willing, but I don't trust just any succubus to do it.  
Liz: I'd be grateful if I could talk to him one last time.  
Vickey: -takes off her pendant and hands it to Travis- Hold this till we get back.  
Liz: We're going to Makai?  
Morrigan: It's the only place we can do it. I won't let any harm come to you.  
Liz: Ok let's go, I trust you.

They arrive in Makai and prepare.

Vickey: This will hurt you a bit, but don't worry, it's only cause of the evil energies that we gather.  
Liz: I understand.

Vickey began the dark ritual which left Morrigan a bloody mess.

A/N: I will refer to Steve's consciousness as Mori-Steve, cause it's not really Steve, but not really Morrigan either, that and I didn't know how else to say it.

Mori-Steve: mom?  
Liz: Steve?  
Mori-Steve: In the flesh.  
Liz: But that's Mori's.  
Mori-Steve: I know. Listen, I don't want you to cry. I'll be watching you, always. I won't let you come to any harm. Goodbye.  
Vickey: That's it, he's gone.  
Morrigan: -looks at her bloody body then back at Vickey- Are we a little rusty Vickey?  
Vickey: um.. Yea, I haven't done that in 300 years.  
Morrigan: I hope he had good things to say to you.  
Liz: He told me not to mourn losing him.

A small succubus army ran into the room and surrounded them.

Morrigan: What's the meaning of this?  
Succubus: We detected the dark ritual you banned being preformed. How long before this human turns?  
Morrigan: The ritual was preformed on me. This human is a close friend of mine, and will not be turning.  
Succubus: Who preformed it?  
Morrigan: That makes no difference, we're leaving.

Morrigan, Liz, and Vickey returned to Travis.

Liz: You banned it, yet had her do it?  
Morrigan: I trust Vickey, she wouldn't use it to her advantage. Other succubi would use it to assume control of someone.  
Liz: What's the deal with calling me "this human?  
Morrigan: We refer to all humans as "this human" or "that human". I meant no disrespect, but it's how I have to deal with my enforcement.  
Liz: Your enforcement?  
Morrigan: That was one of my succubus armies. I rule Makai, everything in it is mine.  
Vickey: Including my life, but Mori's a nice person, I know she won't put any of us at risk unless she had to.  
Morrigan: And I've never killed everyone that didn't try to kill me, at least on purpose anyway.  
Liz: I believe you, you don't have to try to convince me.

Morrigan went to the funeral, as she said she was going to.  
Liz saw a woman she didn't know.

Liz: Who are you?  
Woman: come with me.

They walked away from the crowd and Liz questioned the woman again.

Liz: Now, tell me who you are.  
Woman: You aren't just "that human" to me, as others think of you.

Liz looked puzzled

Liz: You're.  
Woman: Exactly who you think I am.  
Liz: Thank you for coming.  
Morrigan: I told you I would. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. It was just something I had to do.  
Liz: I understand.  
Morrigan: He's been telling me things, and leaving messages for you.  
Liz: Who?  
Morrigan: Steve.  
Liz: How could he be leaving you messages?  
Morrigan: While I sleep he places things in my mind, and sometimes he makes me write things. He's told me a great many things about you.  
Liz: Good things I hope.  
Morrigan: Not really, some things are really depressing, things you've kept hidden from me. Like when you wished to be a succubus.  
Liz: He told you that!  
Morrigan: Yes, he told me you used to worship us, and that one came regularly. Is that true?  
Liz: Yes.. Not my prouder years.  
Morrigan: That's not a secret you should keep from a succubus, especially one like me.  
Liz: I'm ashamed of that.  
Morrigan: I told you I'd not let harm come to you.  
Liz: Ok, I will tell you my biggest one that no one knows about. James wasn't the first Incubus to come to me. I had called many.  
Morrigan: You were gothic huh?  
Liz: Hard to believe, right?  
Morrigan: Yea, it is. Most Goths have become some being of darkness.  
Liz: I escaped those who do it.  
Morrigan: I see why you hate us so much now. I cannot protect you from them, they surpass even me. If it happens you will be allowed into the castle, and just come find me. I'll make life as pleasant as I can for you.  
Liz: If it happens I want you to kill me.  
Morrigan: I cannot do that. But you will be able to go to other Goths and warn them of what they are doing.  
Liz: That and live around other people whenever I want to.  
Morrigan: As long as I rule, yes. Not many people in Makai are like me though.  
Liz: I don't wanna be sired.. -starts to cry-  
Morrigan: -holds her- Being like me isn't that bad. I will do what I can for you.

Liz looks up with teary eyes.

Liz: I appreciate it.

Morrigan lets go and Liz steps back.

Morrigan: How long has it been?  
Liz: it's been nearly 30 years.  
Morrigan: You need to come with me.  
Liz: Where?  
Morrigan: To Makai. I won't force you, but it's in you best interests that you stay close to me for a while.  
Liz: I will go with you, when you leave take me with you.  
Morrigan: I'm sorry.

Riona walks up to them.

Riona: Liz, Who's this? I've never see her before.  
Liz: She's one of your closest friends.  
Morrigan: I brought you the cat.  
Riona: Mori?  
Morrigan: Yea, it's me. Felicia is here as well.  
Liz: Where?  
Riona: I thought that was her.  
Morrigan: She is dressed in a large black robe.  
Riona: Yea, that was her.  
Morrigan: Don't tell anyone.  
Riona: I won't.  
Morrigan: I can't hide anything from you can I?  
Riona: I'm afraid not.  
Liz: How did you get here Riona?  
Riona: I knew about it, and I told the family I was going away and I'd be back later.  
Morrigan: and they didn't freak out about that?  
Riona: Nope, they were like: Whatever.. Morrigan: You know you shouldn't be talking in front of humans.  
Riona: Well, it's a little late for that. How do you think I found you guys?  
Morrigan: Do I have to take that gift away from you? I did it for Liz.  
Riona: This new family doesn't know anything either, but the kids like me a lot. I basically have to tell them what to get and when to give it to me. They were really nervous about me showing up.  
Morrigan: How did you find them?  
Riona: The kids did. The parents freaked out that I was with them. I had a long talk with the parents, and they told me that I could stay.  
Morrigan: I guess I should take your voice from you.  
Riona: Please, don't. I found a place I fit in. My voice has made that possible.  
Morrigan: Well, don't let me find out you have been talking to anyone else, and I'll be watching you closely.  
Riona: I'll be careful about who I talk to.  
Liz: It's good to see you found someone Riona.  
Riona: Yea, you should stop by sometime.  
Morrigan: You know I will.  
Riona: I had no doubts you would.  
Liz: If Mori brings me I will.  
Morrigan: I've put you in enough trouble.  
Liz: How?  
Morrigan: Well, you've been summoning me, so you've probably been traced. That's why I want you to come with me.  
Liz: Could that Incubus that came have been doing something to me?  
Morrigan: Definitely, but I didn't order it.  
Liz: great.. They found me.  
Morrigan: I will do what I can.  
Liz: Thank you.  
Morrigan: Let's deal with it after the funeral. We should be focusing on Steve now.  
Liz: I agree.  
Riona: Well, I'm going back home. I hope I'll see you guys around. Tell Felicia I said hi.  
Morrigan: I will, c ya around.

Riona walks to her new home.  
After the funeral, Morrigan went to Steve's old home.

It is said that if you go to the house at midnight you'll see her walking around. Liz never sold the house, because she knew that Mori would keep coming back to pay her respects to her dead love.

A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming. I didn't either, I was in a lousy mood when I wrote it I guess.  
Because I'm the author I can make crap up! Yippie!

Ok, now the news:  
Morrigan never went out with any other human again.  
Liz never had any problems with succubi or incubi, yet regularly talked to Morrigan anyway. (You don't ignore your friends, whether they're human or not)  
Morrigan did find James, he and Liz got back together after 10 years.  
Vickey and Travis got married and lived a perfect 40 years together.  
Liz was pardoned for her youthful acts and was told it was ok to call Morrigan when she wanted to, but not to call others.

Well, I think that covers everything. 


End file.
